1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital still camera which captures a field of object to generate an image, and to an image processing program for applying image processing to an image as well as an imaging device and a method and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital still camera measures the luminance of a field of object by using a photometry device or the like, and determine exposure, aperture, and other shooting conditions based on the result of measurement. Then, the digital still camera controls respective parts to achieve the determined conditions. However, errors may sometimes occur in such a control, failing to make an expected control according to the determined conditions. If the respective parts are not controlled according to the determined conditions, the resulting image may have loss of white gradation in highlight areas, loss of black gradation in shadow areas, etc.
To solve such a problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-330334 has described an image capturing apparatus which estimates the amounts of error for respective possible apertures in advance for storage, and read out the stored amount of error for each aperture at the control over respective parts, thereby correcting the shutter speed, the gain of the image-capturing device, and the like in accordance with the read amount of error.
Nevertheless, it is troublesome to measure in advance the amounts of error for the respective apertures for storage as described above; moreover, it requires memories for storing them. Besides, the conditions of the aperture mechanism will change over time due to abrasion or the like, so that the amounts of errors therein may also change and become different from ones stored in advance, making the stored amounts useless.
Moreover, if the invention disclosed in the above-mentioned reference is applied to a digital still camera with interchangeable lens system, it is necessary to measure the amounts of error in advance for all of lenses and all of respective apertures for storage. Therefore, it takes more time and trouble, and memories of a larger capacity are required for storage. Furthermore, with interchangeable lens having no CPU, the digital still camera cannot specify what kind of interchangeable lens is mounted thereon.